best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"STFU" by Pink Guy
STFU is a song by Japanese-Australian singer, rapper and YouTuber George Miller under his Icelandic persona Pink Guy. It was released on September 23, 2016, as the tenth single for his debut studio album Pink Season. Lyrics Shut the fuck up You're a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up You're a stupid cunt, suck my dick Shut the fuck up Stop being a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up Nobody even wants you here (Shut the fuck up) (Shut the fuck up) Uh (Shut the fuck up) Yeah (Shut the fuck up) What? (Shut the fuck up) Haha (Shut the fuck up) Yeah (Shut the fuck up) (Shut the fuck up) I just wanna let you know, you're a stupid fucking cunt (Shut the fuck up) Go ahead and run your mouth, pussy, I don't give a fuck (Shut the fuck up) You're a stupid piece of shit, you're a stupid fucking bitch (Shut the fuck up) Get the fuck up off my dick, get the fuck up off my dick, like (Shut the fuck up) Please end your fucking life, please end your fucking life I really gotta emphasize, no one cares if you're alive You're a fucking penis-hole, grab a dick and eat it whole I need to know if you were dropped when you were just a fetus though (Shut the fuck up) You're so fucking ugly and your face is fucking foul, jeez (Shut the fuck up) You're so fucking loud, can you shut your fucking mouth, can you Shut the fuck up You're a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up You're a stupid cunt, suck my dick Shut the fuck up Stop being a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up Nobody even wants you here, yo Close your fucking mouth, you're just really fucking dense (Shut the fuck up) If you hate me, why you talking? (Shut the fuck up) You don't make no fucking sense (Shut the fuck up) Got a sad life, sad life, go to fucking hell (Shut the fuck up) Are you stupid or disabled? Man, I can't fucking tell (Meh) (Shut the fuck up) You're a fucking dumb shit (Shut the fuck up) You don't even run shit (Shut the fuck up) Get the fuck up out of my face and go to hell and eat a dick (Shut the fuck up) Come and catch these hands, boy (Shut the fuck up) Come and match these bands, boy (Shut the fuck up) I'm not crazy, I just do it all because I can, boy (Shut the fuck up) I hope you fucking die in a high-speed car crash I hope you fucking fall head-first and get your neck cracked I hope you have some beautiful children that die from cancer I hope you catch Zika when your wife gets pregnant (Shut the fuck up) I hope you win the lottery and die the next day (Shut the fuck up) And your daughter has to see you getting lowered in your grave (Like, ooh, uh-that was a little dark) (I'm sorry) (Tha-that was a little dark) (Very poor taste) Shut the fuck up (I shouldn't have said that) You're a fucking cunt (Actually, no, I should've) Shut the fuck up (Actually, I didn't say enough) You're a stupid cunt, suck my dick Shut the fuck up Stop being a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up Nobody even wants you here Why It Rocks # Pink Guy's vocals go really well with the song. # The song has all of the swearing and humour in typical Filthy Frank fashion. # It has become the perfect anthem to send to the most hateful person in your lives. # The song received a badass music video which blends in perfectly. # Great beat. # Great production. The Only Bad Quality # This song is definitely not for the easily offended. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes Category:Comedy rap Category:Satirical hip hop Category:Alternative hip hop